


Koala Bear

by presidentofdumbass



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Fujioka Haruhi, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Haruhi, LGBTQ Themes, Late Night Conversations, POV Third Person, Spooning, Supportive Hikaru, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentofdumbass/pseuds/presidentofdumbass
Summary: It's raining and storming and Hikaru has Haruhi in a tight embrace and you know... They make it through.And afterwards they talk and it's nice and comforting and I don't know... It's just really sweet.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Koala Bear

“The lighting’s stopped.” Hikaru sighed into Haruhi’s hair, their fingers intertwined while they lay close in his king sized bed. Haruhi bound tight in Hikaru’s protective cocoon. 

“I know that.” Hikaru imagined Haruhi’s sarcastic eyebrow lift accompanying her comment, a puff of air escaping her lips while her hand shifted ever so slightly in his, giving a small signal for them to find a new position to lay in.

“Here’s your fancy earphones back.” She said, taking the airpod from her ear and almost throwing it over her shoulder for Hikaru to collect. Hikaru stowing it on the bedside table a few centimetres behind him with ease, “They’re called airpods, commoner.” He retorted.

Haruhi scoffed, shifting in Hikaru’s hold and letting go of his hand, “Turn over.”

“What?” He couldn’t quite hear her over the rain that met the windows and the sound of or lack of, her voice. Her hushed and quiet speech, doing the opposite of weathering the pitter pattering of the rain. 

She smiled and slapped her hand over her shoulder and onto his, “Turn over, stupid.” 

Hikaru huffed and took to carrying out her orders, rolling over onto his right side and silently wishing he could hold her in his embrace for a little while longer. 

The lighting and her fear of it may have been the cause of their situation but it sure wasn’t the only reason for his eagerness to participate. Haruhi just had a way of calming him, even when she herself wasn't calm. Allowing Hikaru to truly be himself, and to have held her so tightly… He felt a sense of freedom and love, he thought he’d never get back. 

That was before he heard Haruhi turn over too. Her back now facing the same way as Hikaru’s as she chuckled and almost body slammed the bed, plopping herself behind Hikaru and taking to his back like a koala would a tree. 

“That more comfortable for you Haruhi?” Hikaru questioned, feeling the large top and boxers he gave her to wear, rubbing against his back. A soft smile resting on his face, happy to have that connection once more. 

“It’s better.” She replied, resting her face in Hikaru’s shoulder and wrapping a hand around his waist. Big spooning the person who was actually meant to be the big spoon. 

Hikaru feeling her cheeks perk up against his shoulder, as though the situation made her smile. 

Haruhi in boy clothes making Hikaru think on something he’d never really expressed aloud before. “I’m sorry everyone tries to make you wear dresses and stuff” he muttered. 

“Huh?” Haruhi raised her eyebrows although Hikaru couldn’t see them.

“I mean, I know you don’t really care if you look like a boy or a girl but it’s pretty obvious that you like to stay more ambiguous and that you’re less comfortable in girls clothes. I’m just sorry that we never really took that, or continue to take that, into consideration when everyone wants to dress you up in fancy stuff.” Hikaru explained, taking Haruhi’s hand in his for the second time that day. 

And with that, Hikaru heard a small chuckle and felt a tighter woven hug come into being. “It’s alright. I mean, it’s true I like to wear more neutral clothes and things but it makes you guys happy and isn’t really weird for me to wear girly clothes. I don’t mind but... Thanks for caring.”

“Yeah. I guess it’s just been on my mind that’s all. I mean, we never did ask you if you were cool with it or anything.” Hikaru felt his chest get lighter as they talked through something, neither one ever thought they would. And if they had, they never really dreamed of the conversation going down while they lay in Hikaru’s bed holding each other.

Haruhi frowned, “Is it weird for you? That I’m…” 

Hikaru followed the action, unsure of how to respond to a sentence he believed she wouldn’t finish. He’d never asked what Haruhi really identified as. I mean, of course she was alright with she/he pronouns but that didn’t mean she didn’t identify as a specific gender or lack thereof. He didn’t want to be rude by misgendering Haruhi further but he-

“...What are you exactly? If you don’t mind me asking. I just don’t want to misgender you again if I have been-” Haruhi chuckled again, shocked by all the questions but not exactly bothered by them. 

And, though it was a weird time to, it was nice for Hikaru to care so much as to ask about these things, “Honestly I don’t really know what I am. I know that I don’t mind whatever pronouns people use for me so I’ve thought about being gender fluid. Like, I like to stay neutral with what I wear but no one bothers me about it so I haven’t thought about the subject too deeply. Does it… Bother you?” 

Haruhi felt Hikaru gliding his thumb over hers and let her breathing return to normal now since it had sped up a bit with the anxiety that it would bother indeed him. But Hikaru didn’t tense up, he didn’t push away from her and overall he didn’t seem to mind. 

“It doesn’t. I’m just glad that you feel comfortable enough to share this with me. I mean,it’s easy for me because I know I’m a guy but I understand that it’s harder for some people to figure out who they are and I just think it’s kind of awesome that other people go through journey’s to find out who they really are and then can be so sure with themselves and so confident with what they find... If that makes sense.”

A silence found itself stilling in the air. Not an awkward, nor tense one but a knowing and understanding one. One that answered his query for itself and one that brought both parties a sense of calm that neither thought they’d ever feel in each other’s company.

“Thank you.” Haruhi raised her head out of the crevice of Hikaru’s shoulder and let him turn his face towards hers. Her words quiet and emotional.

“Thank you.” He replied back with a more stern yet equally emotional reply before turning to meet her eyes. The temperature in his cheeks climbing and his skin crawling with how close they were when he finally did so. 

Hikaru finding himself believing that he really didn’t realize their proximity to each other until their eyes met only centimetres away from each other.

Hikaru wanted to kiss her but he thought against it. It would only complicate their-

Their lips colliding with a sweet and passionate tension. The softness of Haruhi’s matched perfectly with Hikaru’s equally soft lips, neither of them having ever experienced such a meaningful and long-lived kiss before.

Breaking apart only with the mutual need for air. Gazing into each other’s eyes with the moonlight beaming through, the now rain spotted, window, illuminating their faces. 

“Lay back down.” Haruhi said after a few further seconds of eye gazing. Her eyebrows slowly pulling down while a light smirk paint itself across her face. 

“As you wish, koala bear.” Hikaru obeyed, laying back down only for Haruhi to scoff and ask about the new nickname, attaching herself to Hikaru’s back once again. 

“We went to Australia as a holiday a year back and you’re acting just like one koala bear we saw. All the other ones moved during our stay at the hotel but there was this one bear that never moved from its tree. Always sticking to it like it was it’s… Lifeforce or something.” Hikaru answered her with a lot less eye rolling than he received. Quietening his voice during his last sentence, realising how ridiculous it must have sounded now. To have compared Haruhi to a bear that clung to its lifeforce while she clung to his back. 

And he waited for her rebuttal to the statement, knowing she knew what he said but he knew none. Instead he heard Haruhi take in a deep breath in before taking a chin to his shoulder and speaking softly in his ear. 

“You know, I’m really proud of you.”

“Proud of me?” Hikaru smiled in confusion. He was confused about where such a thought had come from but he was also confused about where the statement was going. Why she had said it.

“Yeah… You’re your own person now. Like, it’s not just ‘the twins’ anymore, it’s Hikaru and Kaoru. You’ve got your own style, your own personality, your own bed. When you’re by yourself, which is so much more now, you’re like this whole new person… Someone I’d really like to see and learn more about. I mean, Kaoru is still a part of you of course but he isn’t you. And I don’t know, it’s just nice to know you more.” Haruhi replied, smiling softly as it seemed she had been doing ever since the lighting stopped. 

Hikaru chuckled. “All thanks to you. You could tell us apart, you changed everything.”

“It would have happened sooner or later. I’m just glad it got to be me that learnt your differences. It makes me feel special to know you for who you really are. Not just as a host or a twin.”

Everything they had spoken about had made Hikaru smile. Even the thought that they could be so open with each other and never feel like something in them would break if they talked, brought a light to his eyes. Like if Hikaru was to speak to someone without Kaoru he’d explode or if Haruhi was to talk to someone about herself she’d cross some sort of line with them.

“I’m glad it was you too. I’m glad I know you Haruhi.” Hikaru said, clinking to her small and soft feeling hand, pulling it up to his mouth and kissing her knuckles.

“You’re kind of great, you know that?” Haruhi got up from her place behind Hikaru and kept herself steady while she lent over him. Her, now almost shoulder length hair, being the only thing between her and Hikaru. 

“That’s a bit conceded.” Hikaru said, waiting for Haruhi’s confused frown before finishing his words, “Well you’re talking about yourself now, aren’t you?”


End file.
